Charmed
by SenaKD
Summary: Fay Dunbar, was a first year student, she had quickly discovered that Charms was not her subject. But a subject that did interest her was Seamus Finnigan. One shot for Charms class. Prompt used: (word) table, (emotion) guilt, (restriction) no mention of the character "Harry Potter", (word) beautiful, (speech) "It's called magic."


_A/N: One shot for Charms class. Prompt used: (word) table, (emotion) guilt, (restriction) no mention of the character "Harry Potter", (word) beautiful, (speech) "It's called magic." DISCLAIMER: I don't know Harry Potter or the quotes used in this story._

Charmed

The charms classroom slowly filled up with students. The first year Gryffindors took their seats in the three rows of desks that were set up to face the teacher's table. Behind the table stacked with scrolls of parchment, quills and a box of what looked like the contents of a pillow, was a large upholstered chair with a high back with a big stack of books in the seat. Two blackboards sat on either side of teacher's table, scribbled with pronunciation examples and behind them is a small shelf with books and other small nick-knacks, below a two large windows, that looked out onto the grounds.

Fay Dunbar followed her dorm mates and choose a seat, with the other girls. Fay was considerably taller than her friends, with brown hair which reached her shoulder blades. Her second hand uniform hung loosely but tidily on her form, she carried grey jumper hanging on her arm. Once they were all seated the extremely short Professor, climbed into his chair, Fay stared at the small man as he struggled. With a pang of guilt for staring she averted her bright blue eyes. Her mother had always told her she mustn't stare, but she was a very curious child.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual, levitating the box, which indeed contained only pale feathers. Each student claimed their feather and set to work. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f ' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." There was a smattering of giggles and a few scared expressions, as if the very last thing they wanted was a buffalo on their chests.

It was very difficult thing to multi task. Fay found her mind wander, she spotted Seamus Finnigan, a couple of desks back he was very cute boy, in her opinion. She watched as Seamus and his partner swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. She grinned stupidly and her partner, a red-headed first year jabbed her in the rib with her wand. Fay yelped and a few people glanced at her. Her cheeks went bright red. She checked to see if Seamus had noticed. He hadn't, in fact he was impatiently prodding, his feather with the tip of his wand. *Poof* his feather suddenly caught fire, but his partner put it out with his hat. The red-head boy paired with Hermione, wasn't having much more luck.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Fay heard Hermione snap at the boy. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Fay rolled her eyes, and then Hermione's partner said the very thing she was thinking.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," he snarled. Beautiful, she couldn't have said it better.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robes, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. She stared in awe, before the guilt brought her back to her lifeless feather.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" others in the room, looked a few even clapped along with Flitwick.

"Ah…How does she do that, she is such a show off!" Fay hissed to her friend.

"It's called _magic_" her red-head partner said as if it was obvious. Fay rolled her eyes at her.

"I know…" she let out a sigh of defeat. "I know."

By the time the class ended, the girls had managed to get their feathers to wiggle a little, then float down to the floor, but that may have been because of their exasperated sighs then any actually magic. Fay dejectedly put her feather back in the box with the others, she hung back when the rest of the Gryffindors were exciting the classroom, because she had notice Seamus was trying his hardest to scrub the burn marks, on his desk, left by his feather.

"It's alrighty boy!" Professor Flitwick, told him kindly when he noticed. "You may leave".

"I'm real, sorry sir" he pleaded in his thick Irish accent. Fay swooned a little. When the teacher finally convinced him that it was alright, it wasn't as if there was buffalo dung to clean up, he made as hasty retreat.

"Hay Seamus?" Fay spoke out as he passed her. He looked around as if he hadn't noticed anyone else was still here.

"Oh, Hay…" he replied trying to remember her name.

"Fay, Fay Dunbar" She introduced herself.

"Right, I've seen you in the common room." He said offhandedly. Now that she had introduced herself, she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to say next.

"Uh…I'm sorry about your feather" she stuttered and blushed. He grinned at her for a moment and she blushed even harder.

"I have no patience for charms, I'm more of a quidditch man myself" He watched as her eyes lit up, he thought she was just charming.

"I think Quidditch is the greatest sport in the Wizarding world!" They shared a knowing look.

"Ah but have you hear of football?" He asked as they started to walk together to their next class. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

End

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
